Nightmare
by CrazyYuki
Summary: It was a cold dark night and Amu was running along empty streets all alone. And then she remembered; a sound telling her, "What the hell have you done? You will surely be punished... severely punished." What did she do exactly ? And What kind of punishment will she get? Read and find out :D (Thanks to Kitsume-sama; she is the one who edit it to me.)


_**This is my second story, I hope all of you would enjoy it.**_

_****__**Disclaimer: I don't own SHUGO CHARA!**_

_****__**This story takes place when Amu is 17 years old and Ikuto is 20 years old.**_

It was cold dark night and Amu was running along empty streets all alone; it was strange, as she couldn't find anyone in the city , and so she started to scream. She screamed until she felt that she was going to lose her voice, and her leg also hurt her from running. Actually, she does not know why exactly was she running? Maybe, she was running from someone, or fear of being alone. Maybe, she was running searching for someone to save her from what was happening; why exactly was she running... she doesn't know herself.

She heaved a sigh and leaned against the huge oak tree, she found on her way while running, and decided she would take a rest wishing that this all would be a dream or should I clearly say... a nightmare.

She closed her honey golden eyes wishing for a nap. Letting the cold wind to blow her waist long bubblegum pink hair, as if to blow away the thoughts that plague her mind; but she couldn't. As the memories and thoughts of what happened earlier start popping into her head, bringing back a deep sense of dread. " Aaaaaah, stop it! Please...stop", she pleaded; but to whom? To no one.

_Flashback_

" I HATE YOU...I HATE YOU ALL. You never acknowledge me as your daughter; you always hated me, because I am not talented, or can do anything that bring for you money like, _Ami_. So, I will kill you all with my hands". Yelled Amu, while snatching a knife from the kitchen counter. She lowered her voice and completed "Sorry, but I can't live this way. You always insult me and tell me I am of no use; you always hated my birth. You made me do things that I always hated to do, like joining a gang which caused me to steal and even _KILL_." She let her fringes to cover her eyes that were full of tears; and then she screamed,"NOOOOO, I WON'T COMPLETE WITH THIS SITUATION". After that, she was unable to hold her tears anymore; and so they streamed down her cheeks.

Her parents were astonished from what happened in front of them, they were speechless. So, all of them sat in silence until Modori, Amu's mother, broke the silence.

"Amu you bitch, How could you talk to your parents with such rudeness?" shouted Modori.

"Yeah...Yeah my parents; the people who never loved me." Amu said while laughing sarcastically.

Then she erased all the tears and cleaned her face.

"Now, I am going to show you something of what they taught me in the gang?"

And then she killed them all, both her parents and her little sister, _Ami_. Actually, she didn't intend to kill Ami; but it happened that she killed her too. It didn't matter with her as her sister is the reason for all of this. She triumphantly smirked with a maniacal gleam glowing in her eyes; as she saw their blood flowing all over the ground around her, and some on her hand, on her black jacket and even some on her face.

A voice echoed through the empty house telling her, "What the hell have you done? Such a sin...You will surely be punished... severely punished".

"Who the hell are you?" asked Amu, but no one answered instead a strong bright light appeared in front of her.

"I am the one who is going to punish you... for your sin".

"Who the hell are you?" she repeated suddenly freaked out.

"There is no need for you to know who I am?" And with that, the voice faded.

Amu was speechless, standing frozen with shock; but soon she shrugged it off, as she realized that she needs to hurry and leave the house as the police will soon arrive. She went to her room and changed her blood stained clothes, into black and red crossed skirt that reached her mid thigh, red shirt with "Love doesn't exist" written on it with black, a thigh high white socks and knee high black boots.

She ran out of the house, when she realized that no one was in the streets so she started running and ended up the way she was.

_End of Flashback_

She heaved another sigh, as she decided that it is useless trying to forget as it only lead to remembering the events. She continued her way walking aimlessly, but this time walking not running. She stopped at a huge building, she was feeling lightheaded, her vision was fuzzy and soon enough the world turned black.

When she opened her eyes again, she found herself standing inside a building that is full of freaks; but unfortunately some of these freaks were her best friends.

A guy with short brown hair and emerald green eyes ; that resemble Kukai or actually was _Kukai_, but this one has ears and tail of a dog and acting like a dog; his mind was switched with a dog. She saw a girl with chestnut brown hair and brown eyes , _Yaya_, her mind was switched with a child. And finally, she saw her blonde friend , _Rima_, her blood being sucked to death by her boyfriend_ Nagihiko_ ; a guy with long purple hair and it seems that he was a vampire as his fangs were pierced into Rima's neck sucking her blood.

"RIMAAA….." Amu shouted and was going to run and save her friend , but Kukai curled around her leg causing her to stop as she tried to figure out how to move without stepping on her dog-like-friend-lookalike.

She stop dead on her track when she felt someone's hands on her shoulder and a masculine voice telling her, " Are you scared?" he laughed loudly and then completed, "this is just part of the punishment," he chuckled and faded away.

She felt lightheaded again and her eyes blurred and suddenly her sight went black again.

"Amu….Amu," she heard a familiar voice calling, trying to wake her up , but she was unable to open her eyes; finally after a lot of fighting she slowly opened her eyes, revealing a guy with short navy blue hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"Ikuto?" she thought loudly.

"Amu, what the hell are you doing her? And Why were you sleeping here? Were you screaming?"

"Wait, I am going to tell you whole the story; but first tell me why are you the _ONLY_ one here, I can't see anyone except _YOU_ around?"

"Yeah, I was also surprised about the people, but about myself I was peacefully sleeping on the roof of my house until I heard someone screaming which I thought was you, and my instinct was always right. So I thought to check it out".

They sat together under the same huge oak tree and Amu told him the whole story as she promised. Ikuto was surprised by what she told him so he was speechless. He blankly stared at her as if she is an idiot... maybe she is an idiot but also teaching her to kill and making her to join a gang can cause such consequences. They sat in silence for about a minute; then Ikuto thought of breaking this silence.

"Amu, are you happy by what you did?" he asked.

"About killing my family... yes I am."

"How? If you hate someone or if someone insult you or didn't acknowledge you; Are you going to kill him or her?"

She was unable to answer as it makes sense. She then brought her knees closer to her chest and buried her face into them and then finally answered.

"Yeah, maybe you are right; but also it didn't mean that if I was not talented, then they should always insult me , ignore me or tell me that I am of no use. After all they were the people who gave birth to me."

And then she curled into a ball, and cried.

"I KNOW THAT WHAT I DID WAS WRONG, BUT I WAS UNABLE TO BEAR IT," she yelled as loud as she could while crying and shaking with fear.

Ikuto sat closer to her, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"Why are you scared now?" he asked with a worried tone in his voice.

"From the punishment; I am scared because if he did something to _YOU_." She said with a low and worried voice.

"Fear nothing when your are with me,_strawberry_".

"But-"

"No buts"

She turned around and hugged him; buring her face into his chest, she finally stopped shaking, but continued to cry. She was relieved by his embrace as she finally found someone to rely on and truely love and care for her.

"Ikuto, I love you" she told him, her voice muffled by his shirt, a very intriguing shade of red crept across her cheeks.

He hugged her back and then replied, " I love you too, Strawberry".

He didn't let go and Amu was totally relieved by his warm embrace that made her totally forget about the punishment.

Suddenly a strong storm hit them and they felt an earth-quack Ikuto then felt his body breaking and started shouting from pain. Now, Amu remembered the thing about the punishment.

"NOOOOO…NOT HIM, PLEASE" she pleaded,

"I see, so he is the most important person to you so watch him groan in pain and then die" said the unknown voice in a creepy way with an evil laugh.

Ikuto was going to fall on the ground, but Amu caught him and put his head on her lap and started to cry.

"Ikuto I am sorry, I am the one who is responsible for all of this. But please donot die. IKUTO OPEN YOUR EYES, OPEN YOUR EYES NOW;PLEASE, NOOOOO IKUTO NOOO". She yelled desperately punching the ground with her fist.

She then heared a husky, distant voice telling her, "Amu, can you please stop punching my chest?"

She jolt awake with shock, and her head turns automatically to see her most important person lying beside her peacefully," So this all was a nightmare" she whispered and then leaned back on the bed beside Ikuto.

She hugged him tightly and muttered, "Ikuto I am glad that you are safe".

"What are you talking about my, Strawberry? Of course, I am safe; I am sleeping with you right now."

She softly pressed her lips on his and said while furiously blushing, " this what makes me happy".

He hugged her back and pulled her closer to him; and kissed her back.

"I love you, Ikuto" she said while blushing.

"I love you to, Strawberry".

He kissed her forehead; and hugged her... he didn't let go.

Oh right, my family is already dead since two years and he is the one remaining for me, the only one I can rely on; she thought. But also she wondered why she always dreams that he is going to die?

She then leaned closer until she was able to her his heart beat, and muttered "I will never let this to happen. I will always try to protect him even if it costs me, my life". Lulling her into sleep with the reminder that he was still alive, her eyelids became heavier.

_**How is it? Is it good or bad? Interesting or boring? Any ideas are welcomed, if you have any ideas or thoughts about the story or if you want to change anything to make it more interesting; you can either send me PM or write a review and I will try to consider your ideas.**_

_**Thank you :D**_


End file.
